Invader Miz
"GIR! What are you doing?!" Zim's voice boomed around the lab. I winced at his loud screaming for the child-like robot. "Hey master! I made waffles again! Cause I know they're your favorite!" GIR said cheerfully as he skipped to Zim. "GIR! Gah! I told you to keep an eye on the security cameras while I was fixing the system's Intruder Alert! Someone could have walked right in!" Zim shouted. "Uhm Zim. Not to interupt you but people don't just walk into other people's houses like that. It's kinda against the law." I corrected Zim. "AGH! SILENCE YOU! You're just a mere sidekick to ZIIIIM! Like I even needed one! I can destroy this planet WITHOUT your help with ease!" Zim said to me. "Yes, I'm very aware of that ZIM! Like you could have destroyed the Dib! Without my help. Or you could have destroyed the nuclear reaction! Without my help. Yes you are very known for destroying. Without. My. Help." I replied leaving the alien without words for some seconds. "Eh. Just go check the living room for anyone." Zim growled. "Yes my Almight Smallest! AHHAHAH!" I laughed at my joke. Zim however didn't find it humerous. He glared down at me. "Just do it!" he said then left to the transporters with GIR following suit. I smirked. "Hey! You forgot something!" I called after him. When he turned around I covered his face in barbeque sauce. He screamed in pain and started kicking around the lab floor. I laughed. "That's what you get for calling me sidekick ZIM!" I said as he kept going up the transporter rubbing his eyes. No, I was not Zim's sidekick. I was just here cause those stupid Tallest sent me! Oh how I loathe them. They sent me here as a punishment for what I have done. They tried to send me to Foodcourtia, I escaped. They found me and tried to bring me to,Hobo13. I escaped there. They found me and just gave me a "fake mission" like Zim's and sent me to Earth. To 'help him'. Zim doesn't need help invading, he needs help. I walked over to the transporter tubes and made my way to the Living Room. Zim was already there in his disguise. "Miz. Zim is going out to get more human things. Go wait here. And let no one in! Except for me, let me in." he commanded. "Yes Zim." I said back only in a 'I don't care' tone. He raised an eyebrow then pulled at GIR's lease. "Come on, GIR." he said forcefully dragging the badly-disguised SIR bot. As Zim and GIR left I stopped looking at the door and watched some T.V. but soon got super bored. Finally Zim came dashing through the door scratched and bruised. "Do I even want to know what happened to you?" I ask lazily. Zim just glared. "Miz I'm afraid we have to move our base elsewhere." Zim announced. "Why?" "NO QUESTIONS!" Zim snapped. "Where are we moving?" I asked as I followed him down to the labs. "This small suburb of a city called, Danville." Zim sneered staring up at the moniters where a dot was placed on a grid symbolizing Danville. "That sounds vaguely familiar." I wonder. "Computer!" Zim called. "What now?!?" Computer said annoyed. I wouldn't blame it-er him. "Start the Voot!" Zim commanded. "We're leaving now?" I say suprised. "Yes. Why not?" Zim said looking at me. "What are we gonna do with this base?!" I ask. Zim laughed for a long time before he responded. "Stupid, niav`e, Miz, We're taking the base with us!" Zim said as he kept walking. I followed after him. "Huh?! How are we gonna move a base/house!?" I say. "It's as easy as 3,2,1." Zim says then pushes a button. Suddenly the walls around us disappear as the furniture dissolves as well. Then the structure of the base disappears and the pipes retract from the ground and all of that forms into a small drill-like device. "Told you." Zim said smirking and leading me to the Voot. He closes the winsheild as I climb in with GIR, and ZEE and we fly off to Danville. Which really isn't too far away in a Voot. As soon as we reach Danville Zim starts searching for a clearing big enough for the base. We finally find one on this one long street Maple Drive. "Hm this looks perferably large. What do you think?" he gestures to me. "I guess it's fine." I say not even paying attention as I fiddle with my fingers. He glares then lands the Voot which makes a unwanted big noise. "Ah yes! This is a good spot! Better than I thought! Miz toss me the base!" he says holding his gloved hand out to me. "That's by far the most weirdest thing you said to me." I say handing him the drill-like tool. "You said that last night when I-" I cut him off. "Yeah. Let's not revisit that, kay?" I say smirking. He implants the the drill in the ground and tells me GIR, and ZEE to hide. He stupidly hides behind a fire hydrant as a use my invisibility. I roll my eyes and sneak over to him and also make him invisible without him knowing. GIR and ZEE are behind me as they giggle for no apparent reason. "SHH!" I hiss. The construction of the base was really loud and drew us unwanted attention. Zim just casually walks inside the house, but letting me in first, he gives our neighbors a look then closes the door as GIR and ZEE enter. He sighs. "That was close." Zim says. I give Zim a look. "You idiot." I mumble under my breath. "I HEARD THAT!" Zim barks. I roll my eyes. "So now what?" I ask crossing my arms. "NOW! We-" Zim is cut short by the doorbell ringing. "GAH! YOU DARE INTERUPT ZIM WHILE HE IS PLOTTING WORLD DOMINATION?!?" He shouts at me. "Zim it wasn't me. It was the doorbell." I say pointing at the door. "Eh?! I thought it was you. Whenever you speak all Zim hears is a constant ANNOYING ringing!" Zim says. I push his pressurepoint. "AGGHH!" he shouts slithering to the ground. Zim walks over to the door. To be safe he makes the door invisible so he can check who is there. A triangle-headed kid, a green haired rectangle headed kid,and a girl wearing everything pink and a huge bow on her head. "MIZ! HUMANS! FETCH OUR DISGUISES!" Zim shouts/whispers. I toss Zim his black wig and contact lenses as I just wave a hand over myself using my disguiser (built myself) and we walk to the door. "Eh-hello?" Zim says. "Hi! We couldn't help but notice you're new here and we wanted to stop by to say hello!" the triangle head said. "I'm Phineas. This is Ferb. And that girl over there is Isabella." Phineas (as I now know) says gesturing to them. "Ah yes, very nice." Zim says with no interest what so ever. "What's your name?" Phineas asks either one of us. Before Zim can speak up I but in. "Hi! I'm Miz and this is Zim. We're ah siblings." Zim doesn't look too pleased when i say siblings. "Siblings?!?" he mouths angrily at me. "Cool! Miz and Zim! You guys have switched names!" Phineas points out. "Eh-heh yeah." I say. "You guys attending Danville Middle?" Phineas asks. "What?" I say then look at Zim. "Mm-m?" Zim says shrugging. "It's the middle school here. You guys gonna enrole there?" Phineas asks. "Uh yeah sure." I say rolling my eyes. Why were humans so obnoxious?! "Well it's nice to meet you Miz and Zim! We'll see you tommorow at school!" Phineas waves good-bye as he leaves our yard with his friends. "Uh yeah,good-bye!" I wave then slam the door. "SIBLINGS?!?" Zim says one last time at me. I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time. "Calm it,Zim." I say then pat him on the head and go to the elevator to take me to the labs. I can hear Zim talking above me but I don't care. "ZEE! GIR! Come on!" I say calling for the SIR bots who were playing with each other in the corner. ZEE walked up to me. "Master!" she said hugging my leg. Even though how stupid or annoying ZEE is, it's impossible to not smile when you're around her, the same with GIR. "ZEE's master!" GIR said hugging my other leg. "Alright. Come on you guys!" I say leading them to the elevator again. We went deeper and deeper into the base as we stopped at the very end. Which is where Zim "put" me ZEE,GIR, and even sometimes himself. "I have more than one way to get around here yah know?!" Zim said crossing his arms and leaning next to the elevator on the opposite side of the room. He walked over to me. "Tell me again why you said we were siblings?" Zim asks. "Because you were in the house with me, and friends don't go live in each others houses don't they?" I say. "You could have said I was just visiting!" Zim replies. "Oh. Yeah I could have. Well! Thanks for the visit!" I say then push him into a nearby closet locking it. "HEY! HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! I WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN I GET OUT! YOU HERE ME ZIIIIIM WILL DESTROY! FEEL MY WRATH! FEEL IT!!!" Zim rambled beyond the door while he banged violently on it. I looked at my human disguised nails nonchalontly. "You know your PAK is eqquiped with lasers. And those cut through doors and walls like bread." I say after an hour and the banging has reduced to one bang per minute. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Zim screamed then I opened the door and he tumbled to the floor falling flat on his face. He shook his head as he got back up dizzy. "SEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET OUT! HAH!" Zim said wobbling around. I steadied him. "Actually you didn't I unlocked the door and opened it as soon as you got your lasers out." I say. "Eh?! How?" Zim asks confused. "You're an idiot. How about let's say I have X-Ray vision built into my eyes." I say. "But. How can you do that with your lenses on?" Zim asks. "It's easier than you think." I say then let go of him making him fall to the floor, again. "What are we gonna do about this skool thing? Our names aren't even registered in yet." Zim says. "Tommorow morning we'll get to the skool office and we'll tell them we're new students." I say walking to the elevator, Zim following from behind. "But what they ask for our parents?" Zim asks as we make our way to the Living Room. "Take the Roboparents." I say, that's why they're there." I point over to the two closets where one housed Robomom and the other Robodad. "Ehhh- I don't think so. They aren't quite ready for that yet." Zim says stopping me. "Hmm?" I say. "You don't wanna know." Zim says thinking about what happened when he took the Roboparents to Parent-Teacher night. "Well you have any other option?" I ask laying down on the couch as GIR and ZEE jump on as well. "Not really." Zim says then sits next to me. "Well then it's settled we're taking the Roboparents." I say as I switch on the T.V. much better channels than back in wherever we lived. Of course we still had to keep some of GIR's favorite shows and ZEE's favorite shows otherwise they would both get into a crying fit and scream their little robotic lungs out. Which drived Zim and I crazy. Zim started dozing off as we watched this old show Invader Xiz(Ziz). "Wow he's the worst invader I've ever seen." Zim commented his eyelids drooping. "Reminds me of an invader I know." I said looking at Zim smirking. "Aww you're not too bad!" Zim says punching my arm. "Yeah. Whatever you say so, Zim." I say then roll my eyes. Soon Zim was asleep bored out of his mind by this one girl Lilly Mississippi. I was getting quite tired too because this chic was close to being as worst as this Jackson Beiver dude. Ugh how I loathe him! GIR and ZEE were shut down a while ago because Zim programmed them to at 10:30. I picked the romote up and shut the T.V. off shadowing the room with darkness and fell asleep as well. The next morning Zim was already up by the time the sun rose, claiming he doesn't sleep showing once again he's a defect 'cause he did. GIR and ZEE were powering up as we walked out the door ready to go to skool. "Master? Zim? Where are you going?" ZEE asks. "Skool." Zim replied firmly then continued walking. "We'll be back soon, bye!" I wave then shut the door. Zim is already way ahead of me, I try to catch up. "You know, you're a fast walker Zim." I say. Zim stares at me for a second then reluctantly turns his head. "Hey, what's up with you?!?" I say grabbing him by his invader uniform collar. "HEY! UNHAND ME!" Zim shouts struggling against my grasp. I let go of him and frustratingly groan. Zim continues walking. "You know it appears to me, you aren't as bad as a minion as GIR." Zim finally says. I stop then keep walking. "Err thanks?" I say, wondering if it was an insult or compliment and as if Zim could read my mind he continued as he looked back at me, "It was a compliment." "Thanks Zim." I say a little bit more upbeat. "Welcome Zimgirlfriend." Zim says. His last word clings to me like a fish to a fish hook. "Wait what?" I say and stop walking looking at Zim. He looks around desperatly for an answer or excuse. "Eh um oh look it's Phineas and Ferb!" Zim points in a random direction. He looks in that direction he's pointing in. "Eh wait, they really are there." Zim mumbles dumbfounded. I roll my eyes and stare at the two boys. "And I thought Dib's head was weird. A triangle and a rectangle! No that's weird!" I say out loud. "Hmm yes, they do have strange heads, even stranger than Dib-stink's." Zim wonders aloud as well. "I just said that." I say. "LIIIIIIIEEES!" Zim screams getting Phineas and Ferb's attention very well. Phineas gestures to Ferb and points at us and waves. I wave back "Are you waving at the ENEMY!" Zim shouts. "SHHHH! GET LOUDER WILL YAH!" I shout/whisper as I cover Zim's big Irken mouth. Zim's helpless angry muffles come from under my gloved hand as he thrusts his body out of my grasp. "HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CAVING ZIM IN!" Zim shouts. "Hey Miz! Hey Zim!" Phineas says from behind me. Zim looks at Phineas weird and quickly and frantically fixes his wig. "Hello stink-beast." Zim growls. I groan. "Ugh Zim." I thought as I mentally roll my eyes but on the outside I remain peaceful. "Huh?" Phineas responds to Zim's "friendly greeting". "EH! Eh, I mean Hello Phineas." Zim says twiddling with his fingers nervously. "Hey Zim!" Phineas replies. Ferb waves at me and winks. "Eh-— okay. Right back atcha." I say backing away from the kid. Zim and I run to the doors of the school but the doors are shut so we run right into them. Zim falls to the floor as I do so too. We get back up, dust ourselves off, and yank at the handle. "It's locked!" Zim grunts angrily. "No one's allowed to go past this door until 9:00 when school starts." a security guard says to Zim. And Zim, being his big-mouthed self confronts the guard with several loud words which ends him up in after-school detention. "ARG! STUPID HUMANS!" Zim shouts his voice cracking a bit. I giggle a little at his voice. "And look! They spell skool wrong! HAH! FOOOLS! COMPLETE FOOLS! IT'S S-K-O-O-L! NOT THIS LAZY ESCUSE OF A WORD!" Zim shouts getting almost everybody's attention. I put my hands on Zim's shoulders as he flails around screaming his head off about how everyone is fools. "Wow, green kid's weird." says one kid. "Oh-no it's like the first day of Skool again." I say to myself. Zim stops screaming. "YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?!?! ME?!!? IRKEN INVADER ZIM!?!?" Zim shouts. "ZIM!" I shout. As everyone starts gossiping and whispering and staring. "ZIM! YOU FOOL! I'M GONNA KILL YO-" I stop midsentence as Zim is bent over a funny shape as I lean over him. He stares at me then at the crowd then me. "You've done it now, Zim." I growl turning back at Zim who goes back to looking terrified. "I suggest you get off of me stop threatening me and just stick with whatever I have planned." Zim whispers. I glare at him and then get off him and help him up. "I think new boy's got a girlfriend!" says one kid. "You just had to go there." I sigh. "Listen here, pig smelly Zim has NO girlfriend!" Zim says getting into the kids face. I push Zim back a few feet from the kid as he continues glaring straight at him. "What is wrong with you?!?" I say pushing his small Irken body some more. "What?!? You're the one saying we're siblings!" Zim shouts back pushing be backwards too. "You did —push— NOT just push me, Zim!" I growl. "Maybe Zim, didn't or maybe Zim — push— DID!" he smirks. "I know you didn't because then I would do —push— THIS!" I say back literally growling like a dog as Zim does the same. "WELL if Zim DID then IT would be like —push— THIS!" Zim says. Soon we're just pushing each other while yelling. The school bell rings as all the kids pile into the building except us. We just keep pushing and yelling until a security guard finally breaks it up. "Hey! Didn't I already talk to you, too! One more warning and you're going to the principal's office!" he says. Zim glares at him as I do the same. He lets us go with another warning and we walk through the crowded halls of the school. "This is nothing like skool." Zim says. "No kidding." I say looking around. "Where do we go?" Zim asks. I spot Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. "Let's fallow them!" I say and grab Zim's wrist as we fallow after the group. Phineas turns around and notices us. We stop walking. "Oh hey guys! You going to the office to get signed in?" Phineas asks. "Of course." Zim says back, "Where is this office?" "Come on. We'll take you there." Phineas says as he gestures for us to walk with them. I start walking alongside Isabella. I gesture to Zim he should walk next to me. He does. "Hi, I'm Isabella. Remember me?" Isabella says smiling at me. I nod. "I sure remember you! It's Miz right?" Isabella asks. I nod again and look around at my surroundings ignoring her. All I hear is "Blah blah— crush on Phineas— blah blah blah— Fireside Girls- blah blah blah- best day ever." Zim looks at me. "She's eh— kinda on the silent side." he says. "Really? Kind of like Ferb." Phineas says. "Whatever." Zim mumbles. He looks up at the ceiling rolling his eyes. "Hey! It's those weird green kids!" I hear someone shout. Zim stops walking as do I. He glares in the direction of whoever said that. "WHO!?! Who DARES insult the almighty Zim and slave!" Zim shouts. I roll my eyes. Why does he always call me slave. Then I remember what he called me on the way here, I feel a chill run down my back and shake off the feeling. I turn back towards Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. "Why does your brother always scream like that?" Phineas asks. "YOU'VE ONLY MET HIM ONE DAY SO SHUT-UP FILTHY WORM-MONKEY!" I yell. Ugh, I'm turning into Zim. "Okaaaay." Phineas says shrugging. Then we hear a crash as Zim comes tumling towards my feet. His invader uniform torn in several places. He moans. "ZIM?!? Are you okay?" Phineas asks sitting down next to Zim. I glare. Get out of here human. "Who did this to you?" Isabella asks. "He was a fat blubbery monkey-filth with big fists and wormy vengance mine." Zim babbles like an idiot, completely out of it. I roll my eyes and glare at the humans. "I wanna know and I WANNA KNOW NOW who did this to Zim!?!?" I glare pinning Phineas against the wall. "I don't know." Phineas says. Isabella sees how Phineas is in danger and kicks me in my shin. I let go of Phineas and yielp in pain. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" I growl. "Come on, Phineas. I don't think Miz and Zim want to be our friends anymore." Isabella says pushing the two boys forward and then takes a quick glare at me. "Wow! She's like a female, Dib! Except for the she's-not-crazy part!" Zim says getting up. "Congrats, slave. You've found your arch enemy!" "Hey Zin!" someone shouts. "I'm not finished with you!" I look in the direction of the shouting and stomps over a kid with a black shirt with a skull on it and he's clenching his fists. "You." I say to myself glaring at him. Zim screams for 20 seconds flat and then hides behind me. I look at him weird then go back to confronting the kid. "Hey little green head girl step aside and let me get to Zik!" he growls. "I don't think I want to! Slug-meat!" I say. "No one calls Buford slug-meat!" he says angrily. Zim's eyes go to a tiny square as he screams again and cowers behind me. "Well I just did! Watcha gonna do about it?!?!" I say smirking. A boy behind Buford whispers to him, "Man! You can't hit a girl!" Buford glares. "Yeahh! That's bad, dude!" says another guy. Before Buford can respond I punch him in the eye and kick him in his filthy human guts. He topples over in pain. Zim sits behind me looking on in shock then an evil smirk spreads across his face. "HAH! STUPID HUMAN! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH ZIIIIM! AND MIIIZ!" Zim says. I smile. "Zim, you just called me my real name..." I say. Zim smiles back then turns back to Buford who is still rubbing his eye. "And the name's ZIM! IDIOT! Z-I-M!" Zim says then walks back to me. "I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." Zim says in a weird but evil voice I've never heard before as we walk to homeroom...eh we'll just follow Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. I hate that name. Zim and I reached hem just as they entered Room 104. "Science. Pfft...these humans no nothing of real science." Zim murmered. The both of us entered the class. Phineas was talking with the teacher as Isabella was taking her seat next to Ferb. He gestured to us as he finished. The teacher stared at us, smiling. Creeps. "Well class look's like two more kids are joining Science 104 today! Say hello to Zim and Miz!" she said. The class said a monotone "hello" and returned to work. I noticed Isabella was growling and glaring at me while snapping her pencil in half. I smirked her way. She turned her head in time for me to think I didn't notice her. Oh but I did. "Miz, Zim go sit at Group 5. The teacher pointed towards the table where Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were sitting. "Wait, what?!?" both Isabella and I said in unison. We glared at each other. I reluctantly sat next to Isabella and scooted my seat the farthest away I could from her. She rolled her navy eyes then returned to her work. Zim sat next to Phineas. He glanced my way then at Isabella. She kept her head upon her hand and glared at Zim when he stared at her. I eye-signaled to him to just leave her alone, he has Dib. Sure I was kind of expecting Dib to appear sooner or later, tracking Zim down to his very flesh. *~Dib's POV*~ (YAY! Switching POVs for a moment!) I glanced over at Zim's empty desk. Where was he? He didn't come to skool for a week. I never dared to go back to his house, in slight fear I might get lasered into a pile of dust by his knomes. Maybe after skool today, I'll go over to see what's the hold-up. I'll tell Gaz during lunch. Even though she probably won't listen to me, with that gameslave of hers. I'll get Mr. Elliot to take her home... she'll proabably kill me afterwards but I'm so use to her threats they don't bother me as much. "Dib! Watching Zim's desk are you?!" Ms. Bitters growled slithering over to my desk. "I... Um." She cut me off, "If I see your attention wandering again, Dib I will send you to detention." "Yes, Ms. Bitters." I sighed then gave her my full attention again. Soon the bell rung and it was lunchtime. I caught up with Gaz at our table. Our table, by that no one wanted to sit next to us. Gaz being creepy and scary and I being...weird and myself. "Hey Gaz! I'm going over to spy on Zim... You think you'll be okay walking home with Mr. Elliot?" I asked her. "Whatever. Just get a smaller head and shut-up then I'll be okay." Gaz said. "Great!" I exclaim. After the last skool bell rung I packed as fast as I could so I could get to Zim's faster. I walked down the street towards Zim's house where I noticed it wasn't there... How and where and what was that alien doing?! I rushed back home to figure out what the big deal was. I tried tracking him down but the signal is still loading and I don't think it's gonna finish anytime soon. The one question that ran through my mind was... Where was Zim?. *~Miz's POV*~ Ok... that Phineas kid is reallyyy irking me. But not as much as Isabella does. I think the only kid who's not on my 'To Be Doomed' list is that Ferb dude. Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:HyperHearts58's Pages